


In plain Sight

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Multi, Obi-Wan messes with everyone, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: A flicker of yellow.  Anakin knows this color, he’s seen it in Yan Dooku’s eyes. He never expected to see it in his own master’s eyes though. Obi-Wan has explaining to do.





	1. Flicker of yellow

A flicker of yellow, so quick one could dismiss it as the light alone in the Chancellor’s office.

But Anakin had seen the eyes of Sith on battlefield, he knew what he had seen and felt a sudden chill inside his own bones.

Obi-Wan’s eyes had flickered yellow.

Yellow like a sith.

Like Ventress.

Like Dooku.

Kriff.

()()()

“…After Qui-Gon’s death, I struggled.” Obi-Wan offered after a few moments, still sitting in the window with a cup in his hand, steam rising slowly from it as he watched Coruscant’s skyline and the hovercars. “The Force was screaming around me even as I trained you.” He took a small sip. “But I had promised him that I would train you and I needed you as much to get out of bed those first few months. Still the Force screamed around me past my serene mask and blank expressions.” His lips quirked a bit.

Anakin hesitated by the door still before slowly moving further into the room. “…When?”

Not looking away from the skyline, Obi-Wan gave a low hum, recognizing the question for what it was. “Do you remember the mission we took to Iuna? The little moon with all those bars and smugglers. You were…Force, only eleven I think.” He shook his head. “No place for a child, even a Jedi one with your background but that was where our mission lead us.”

“…Barely, I took a head injury so some of the mission were…fuzzy at best. A learning experience though.” The knight admitted.

Obi-Wan gave a low, amused chuckle. “Indeed. Do you remember I had to leave you alone for a full day to avoid leading the smugglers back to where you were?”

“Yeah, I spent the day in the motel room, working on a droid the motel owners had that was defect and hoping you were safe.” Anakin settled his hands on the back of the couch, keeping his distance from the other out of wariness.

Though he didn’t think Obi-Wan would hurt him.

“I went through the smugglers own den at the time. And among their things…the Force stopped screaming and instead directed me.” The redhead took a little sip.

“…It screamed at you for a year?”

“Oh yes, sometimes I wondered if I’d go mad before you left my care with how it sounded.” Obi-Wan chuckled quietly.

“…Why did it stop screaming then?” Anakin’s pulse was racing.

“…Because the smugglers had a holocron, a holocron the Force intended for me.” Obi-Wan finally looked at him, eyes sparkling between green and yellow. “A sith holocron. I didn’t accept it to begin with…it took a year before I gave in.”

Anakin’s hands tensed on the couch. “…What are you going to do?”

“…I’m going to hunt down the Sith Master and slay him in his place.” Obi-Wan stood slowly, watching Anakin as he placed his cup on the window sill. “I will hunt him down to his last breath and he will choke on his own blood just like his apprentice had Qui-Gon do. I will grind his legacy into the dust and I will evaporate his name from the Sith lines. I will see his corpse burn and leave no temple he can be entombed in, his spirit will never be given the rest.”

Vicious yellow stared at Anakin and Anakin had a moment to think of the other ready like a viper, to strike if needed.

For a moment he also thought about running for the door, to warn the council.

But what had the council done for him?

Compared to the man in front of him who had sheltered Anakin, had cared for him and taught him. This man who was looking for revenge for someone he had adored.

A Tattoine night flashed in Anakin’s mind, his saber in hand as he cut through a camp.

He knew what it was like to want revenge.

Slowly he unclenched his hand from the fabric and moved around it, never taking his eyes from Obi-Wan’s despite wanting to look away from burning yellow. ‘Like molting lava…’ He thought as he moved until he was a handspan from the other man.

Slowly he sunk to his knee in front of the other.

“…Where there’s a Kenobi, there’s a Skywalker, isn’t that how it works?” He smiled up at Obi-Wan who stared at him in turn.

Then Obi-Wan dropped to his knees in front of the other and dragged him into a desperate hug, clinging to him with trembling shoulders. Anakin returned the hug, cupping the back of the others head with care. “Its alright, you’re not alone. Not anymore. Never again.”


	2. A secret shared

“The Senate has been corrupt for a long time.” Obi-Wan sat on the window sill, staring out at the dome. “You know this as well as I do Padme. I’m not suggesting ripping it up by the roots but there needs to be a change.” He breathed out through his nose and turned his head towards her.

It had taken Anakin days to convince his master, days to get him to agree to be honest with Padme. Eventually Obi-Wan had given in which had lead to this moment in Padme’s apartment with Obi-Wan once again sitting in a window sill as he confessed the fires that burned in him and the corruption he saw and felt.

“The Senate you thought you served for the best of the Republic…has never existed Padme for as long as you’ve been there.” Obi-Wan eyes were full of apology. “It was dying before Valorum was deposed and it died on the day Palpatine got the seat of Chancellor.” At the mans name, Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered yellow before he looked back at the dome. “…I know you don’t want to believe me but that’s the truth.”

Anakin looked worriedly at his Master, feeling how closed off the other was, emotions shielded and bundled tight beneath those powerful shields. And then he looked to his wife who had her hands fisted into her dress, staring at her knees with her lips pinched together.

“…I know.”

Obi-Wan looked back quickly at that, eyes widening a bit before he gave a small laugh. “Of course you do…clever Padme, made of fire and passion, as yielding as bamboo in the wind yet every bit as stubborn and strong.” He let the back of his head drop to the sill. “You’re not even asking me for evidence.”

“…The Senate is plenty of evidence.”

Anakin could feel his shoulders relax before he moved further into the room and sat down by Padme. “Then…what do we do?”

“Remove the snakes head.” Obi-Wan rested his hands on his thighs. “After all, when a Sith master sits at the helm of the shuttle and directs it, of course war will not be won.”

“At the he-Obi-Wan are you implying that Pal-”

“I hid in plain sight for close to ten years Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s voice was a mere whisper. “And I’m not as powerful or as well trained as he is. He had many years to make his disguise, the kindly old man.” His lips twisted. “The spider in his net.” Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered yellow again and he glanced at Anakin, the green turning a solid yellow. “And he wants you.”

Swallowing, Anakin looked at Padme who took him by the arm, eyes wide with worry for her husband as Obi-Wan watched them.

“…You lure more flies with honey though. If you’re willing to play bait Anakin… though I will not ask you of it.” Obi-Wan finally got up, the rays of the sun in his hair as he moved to them before he knelt down, resting a hand on each of theirs knee.

Padme stared at him, this man who she thought was the ultimate Jedi with yellowed eyes looking at them with desperation. “Say I agree…” She whispered. “What happens?”

“The senate needs to be tamed.” Here Obi-Wan lifted his hand of her knee, holding up his hand until she rested hers in it. “And a strong hand to hold it in check. I remember a Queen made of fire and passion, who lead her people into prosperity with love and adoration. I would see you at the helm of the Republic, Chancellor, Empress, Queen…whatever title it is, I would see you there Padme Naberrie Amidala.”

He turned from her brown eyes to Anakin’s blue. “And a guard to watch your back that you know would never betray you or your confidence.” He lifted the hand he had on Anakin’s knee and repeated his gesture, open palm until Anakin placed his hand into Obi-Wan’s, much quicker then Padme had. “Someone trained and skilled and true and blue and…” Obi-Wan smiled up at him, yellow fading from his eyes to leave behind evergreen. “And that’s you Anakin Skywalker, Jedi and husband to whatever title you take Padme.”

He pressed their hands together, Padme’s to Anakin’s with his cupping both of theirs. “And all I ask for in return is a chance for revenge for what Palpatine took from me.” He whispered, voice imploring.

They both stared at Obi-Wan on his knees in front of them.

“…Does he know about you?” Padme whispered.

“I am the consummate actor and the ultimate Jedi.” Obi-Wan chuckled, his voice almost meek. “No. He thinks he has everyone tricked. He thinks the webs of manipulation he has tried to spread in Anakin’s mind are working. They aren’t, I’ve always protected Anakin and I’ve protected you since Geonosis Padme. He knows not and he won’t learn it until it is to late and I have my revenge.”

The two lovers traded looks over Obi-Wan’s head and Padme could see the answer in Anakin’s eyes already, he was just waiting on her, not wanting to go forward without her.

“…Chancellor Amidala has a certain ring to it.” She whispered and then smiled when Obi-Wan slumped his head forward to rest on their thighs, still holding tightly onto their hands.

Anakin curled his free hand up to brush his fingers through the hairs at Obi-Wan’s nap with his free hand. “Now we just need a plan how to do this.”


	3. As long as you're ours

Watching Obi-Wan rest on her couch, Padme frowned lightly and reached out, brushing copper hair behind the Jedi master’s ear. “…Has he always looked this tired?” She looked to Anakin who was examining the layout of the Senate and Chancellor apartment.

“Huh?” He blinked then looked at Obi-Wan. “Oh…um… I think so, yeah. I mean… perhaps not as tired as this.” The Jedi knight got up and moved over slowly, settling beside Padme on the floor as Obi-Wan continued to sleep. “…I think the war has been dragging him out along with trying to get revenge and hiding.” He confessed.

“The bags under his eyes are so pronounced he almost looks bruised Anakin. How can the council send him out like this?” Padme frowned a bit.

“Because he’s the Negotiator and he never says no to work.” Anakin sighed. “And he wants revenge. I’m wondering if he’s agreed to so many missions in an attempt to find evidence or something.” He rubbed the back of his neck before smiling slightly. “He’s still kriffing pretty though.”

The Senator gave a small snort but nodded. “He’s always been pretty Anakin. I knew that when I was fourteen even if you were to small to see it.” She teased.

“Oh lay off, I was nine and he was a scary Jedi who didn’t seem to like me.” Anakin grinned before reaching out and gently stroking Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I thought he was pretty when I was thirteen though.”

Padme bit her lips, watching her husband touch the redhead with obvious affection. “…Do you think he’d be open to…I mean…You know.” She rolled her shoulders.

“I don’t know. Before all of this I’d say no but now? Force I honestly don’t know what he would say if we approached him.” The Jedi mulled.

“…I think he loved Qui-Gon.” The brunette whispered.

“I think that’s blatantly obvious by now.” Anakin sighed. “I also think it was one sided. I can’t imagine how that must have been for him…loving and not being loved in return.”

“It burned like lit coals that I had to swallow.” Obi-Wan suddenly offered, voice sleep roughed. “And I did it with a smile on my mouth because he was alive and that was all that mattered to me.” He opened his eyes, shining honey amber meeting theirs as he pushed himself up on an elbow before he surged forward, meeting first Padme’s lips in a harsh kiss and then reaching out with his free hand and dragging Anakin into an equally harsh one.

He pulled away before either had the chance to respond, leaving both stunned and wide eyed.

“I warn you both now.” He whispered, voice both deep and haunting. “I am possessive, I burn from the inside out with passion and I will never let either of you go if you ask this off me. I will guard what is mine as fiercely as a krayt dragon guards her den and her eggs.” Obi-Wan’s eyes shone, flickering between them. “So before you do anything else, consider if that really is something you can both carry.”

Anakin was gaping rather unattractively at his former master but Padme just snorted and stood, grasping Obi-Wan’s hand and tugging on it. “I’ve dealt with Anakin’s jealousness and possessiveness for years, I can certainly handle yours.” She offered primly.

Anakin spluttered even as Obi-Wan slowly followed the grasp of her hand.

“Be very certain. It won’t be healthy, I am not healthy for either of you.” The hidden sith warned once again only to make a low noise when Anakin stood and took his other hand.

“You don’t know that. What if I want to be owned by you Obi-Wan?” Anakin countered before lowering his voice. “What if I want to own you?”

Both of them were pulling Obi-Wan by the hand, step by step.

“You two have no idea what you’re starting. This could burn everything down around our ears.” Obi-Wan whispered but he wasn’t actually protesting as he followed them, step for step to their bedroom.

“You won’t let it burn.” Anakin murmured, hand tight on Obi-Wan’s.

“And I won’t let it burn.” Padme offered.

Brilliant Padme with her quick mind and clever eyes who had agreed to Obi-Wan’s ideas.

Wonderful and protective Anakin who had knelt for Obi-Wan and promised him not to abandon him.

Beautiful Anakin and Padme who were offering him all he had wanted for several years.

Obi-Wan glanced over their shoulders at the waiting bed, large and inviting before he looked at them, eyes lighting up in predatory desire before he pushed both back towards it.

“You’re both **mine**.”

Their hands tightened on his.

“As long as you are ours Obi-Wan.” Padme countered just as strongly.

“And we’re not letting go of you either.” Anakin promised as they pulled him into the bed, Obi-Wan breathing out in surprise as his feet crossed the threshold.


	4. Eyes not working

They are his.

He wasn’t joking when he told them both he was never going to let go of them if they took him to their bedroom.

“I can’t cover up these marks Obi-Wan!” Padme hissed, trying desperately to cover up the hickies on her neck before throwing him a glare in the mirror, the dark color peeking out even through her makeup.

If she had the same makeup she did as a queen then perhaps but still!

Obi-Wan just shrugged, unrepentant. “High collars?”

“Ugh, yes.” She sighed and then turned to her wardrobe. “Is Anakin awake?”

“Let me check.” Obi-Wan turned and pinched the blonds butt, promptly gaining a yelp and Anakin falling off the bed, blinking at both with wide blue eyes. “Yes, he’s awake.” Obi-Wan smirked.

“I am now! Obi-Wan!” Anakin groaned, rubbing his back as he stood up. “Hey, don’t laugh at me!” He pouted at Padme who was giggling at the wardrobe.

“If he gives me hickies I can’t cover with makeup with how deep they are, you can tolerate having your bum pinched Ani love.”

Obi-Wan crawled towards him on the bed, eyes lighting up as he wrapped his arms around the others waist and rubbed his face against the sensitive skin, giving the bite marks on the jut of the hip a little lick. “Beside, you quite enjoyed my attention there last night.” He grinned up at the blond.

“…Yeah well that was different.” Anakin grinned sheepishly.

“Oh~?” Obi-Wan purred.

“…Oh you’re such an evil thing.” The knight shoved the sith into the sheets and crawled on top of him, pinning him to the fancy sheets, pressing kisses along Obi-Wan’s neck.

“Gentlemen, as pleasing as this sight is, we have work today.” Padme offered sternly though she was grinning.

“Five minutes for a handy?”

“Anakin!”

Obi-Wan laughed in delight and ran his nails down Anakin’s sides, feeling the other shiver on top.

And then he blinked when Anakin drew back to look at him considering, the blonds head tilted with a mischievous sparkle going through blue eyes.

“What?”

“Padme, wouldn’t Obi-Wan look lovely with a collar?” Anakin chirped and Padme almost dropped her earrings in surprise as she looked over at them from her vanity table before her eyes turned considering too, dropping to the pale neck of the older man.

Obi-Wan practically felt his brows leave his face at the implication and then tilted his head to look at Padme. “I am very sure I never introduced him to that kind of concept.”

“There are different ways to own someone.” Padme shrugged a bit, giving him a wide toothed grin while Anakin leaned in to nuzzle at Obi-Wan’s neck. “Never thought he’d take those ideas to heart though, considering it all.”

“Owning someone doesn’t have to be bad.” Anakin mumbled into Obi-Wan’s neck, loud enough to be heard by both. “Owning doesn’t mean slavery and pain, it can mean belonging, it can mean safety.”

“And if I let you both own me Anakin?” Obi-Wan teased his fingers through the others hair. “Because I told you, you both belong to me too now.”

For someone who wanted to be **wanted** that was not a threat but a promise and Anakin gave a full body shiver before kissing the other deeply, pushing him to the sheets again.

“I’ll think about it Anakin.” Obi-Wan pushed the other up to give him a smaller kiss. “But for now Padme is right, we have duties and I can’t let anyone catch onto what I really am. I have a role to play.” He slid out of bed and stretched slowly, both of his younger lovers watching how the sun played on pale freckled skin covered in their marks. “And unlike you, I have to play it a lot safer.”

“Hey, what do you mean by that?” Anakin wrinkled his nose, sitting on the edge of the bed since both his lovers were getting up.

“I mean do you really think the council doesn’t know?” Obi-Wan threw him a long look. “The air cars passes both in level and above the terrace you two snog on. The big, wide open terrace.” He shook his head and went to the bathroom to get a flannel to clean up. “Really. Discretion will have to be my game until I’m ready.”

“Wait, what do you mean the council knows!?”

“OPEN TERRACE ANAKIN! Honestly! At least Padme tries to be discreet, people can see you two from that terrace, Force even Mace saw you two.” Came the reply, half tinged with exasperation and half with amusement.

Padme gave Anakin a small smirk.

Anakin grumbled then watched both of them get dressed, feeling lazy as he did, watching how for each layer Obi-Wan seemed to go back to Master Kenobi.

By the time Anakin felt awake enough to dress himself, Obi-Wan looked ready for a council meeting.

“I’ll see you both later. Mace had something he wanted to talk to me about, Ventress I think.” The others eyes flashed yellow for a few seconds before he seemed to get smaller in Anakin’s eyes as he went back to Master Kenobi. Obi-Wan gave both brief, chaste kisses and then headed for the doors, seemingly vanishing before he even reached the door.

“…Okay did my eyes stop working there for a moment?” Padme blinked.

“If they did, so did mine.” Anakin stared at the door that shut behind what he knew was Obi-Wan. “…Gotta have to ask him how he does that.”


	5. A hickey?

Obi-Wan set the rules clear from the get go.

Nothing was to happen in the temple.

Anakin was not to touch him in the temple in an overly familiar way or speak to him in an overly familiar way, nothing that would suggest a deepening of their relationship.

And that was…hard.

Especially when Vos or someone flirted with him.

Because damn it, Anakin was a jealous man.

Of course it made him feel better when Obi-Wan would docilely follow him out of the temple and once they were alone, pounced on Anakin like a ravenous mountain lion. Force the amount of dark alley blow jobs…

“Do you have ANY idea what it feels like in our bond when you glare at them?” Obi-Wan hissed into Anakin’s neck, hand in the others hair, clenching lightly as he nipped and sucked a trail of hickies. “Knowing its because you want **me** , all for yourself?” The lithe body shuddered against him before Obi-Wan dropped to his knees, hands at the laces of the leggings.

‘Force if anyone knew how hot Obi-Wan burned…’ Anakin moaned, dropping the back of his head against the alley wall. ‘No one would believe me…oh FORCE!’

()()()

Glancing between the two Jedi, Rex blinked a bit.

He had been sure…

But both looked put together, Kenobi focusing directly at him and Skywalker doing something weird with a droid head in his lap, tinkering.

“The report Rex?” Kenobi questioned carefully, smiling at him.

“Oh, yes sir, I was just…” He trailed off again, blinking at Kenobi.

Was that…

“Rex?”

Skywalker was looking at him too but Rex couldn’t look away from the bruising on Kenobi’s neck.

Was that a…hicky?

“Rex!”

()()()

Something has changed.

Everyone knows it but can’t pinpoint it.

There’s a charge of something in the air, itching its way through the entire galaxy as if something has been turned on its head.

And Obi-Wan can’t do anything but hide the smile itching along his lips as the rest of the council debates what this change may be.

‘Well at least its not malevolent.’ He thought as Plo argued that whatever it was seemed to be beneficial to the Jedi Order and the light even if the basis of it seemed dark.

He shifted a bit, a tell tale soreness on his hipbone reminding him of Padme pushing him to the sheets, her grasp surprisingly strong for such deceptively slender and graceful hands. Thumbs digging into his hipbones, her clever eyes staring up at him with seductive charm.

Anakin strong against his back, arms wrapped around him to trap Obi-Wan’s to his sides, leaving him unable to do anything but squirm for them.

‘Honestly, we need to focus on planning.’ He thought to himself as he shifted a bit in his chair, responding to his own memories.

“Councilor Kenobi? Do you have anything to add?” Obi-Wan looked up, meeting Mace eyes as the Korun stared him down.

‘Seeing more shatterpoints Mace?’ He wondered before sitting up and stretching ever so slightly. “I don’t see why. This has happened and there is nothing we can do to change it until we learn more information. The Order can do nothing as of now with the little we have.” He looked around, his voice mild. A negotiator double gilded tongue and slick words with double meaning, it was useful even in the temple.

There were some soft words exchanged but Obi-Wan was right.

They knew nothing concrete now.

‘They’ll learn soon enough…as soon as Padme and Anakin can focus that is.’ Obi-Wan thought in amusement.

He glanced towards the Senate dome and only years of control kept his anger and anticipation masked.

‘Soon.’ He thought.


	6. Sexual frustration

How were they suppose to focus when Obi-Wan was sitting on their couch as casually as if he had always been there, reading reports with a glass of Padme’s expensive wine in hand, looking soft and unassuming with his eyes flickering over the pad.

Even Padme couldn’t resist him so how was Anakin suppose too!

He had always been a bit of a hedonist.

“Well hello there.” Obi-Wan greeted with a warm chuckle when Padme straddled his lap.

“When did you get here?” She greeted in return, sliding her arms around his broad shoulders while eyeing him with a small smile.

“Two hours ago. I claimed I was following a few leads so no one will be looking for me for a while.” He smirked up at her, setting both pad and glass aside to give her his undivided attention and oh that was something Padme quite enjoyed.

“You’re suppose to be working my dear.” He teased gently even as he lifted his hands up to tuck behind his head, fully surrendering to whatever she wanted to do and Padme licked her lips, her mind going south.

“I know, but you’re here and we’re allowed to touch.” She ran her hands from collarbone, down the chest and to his stomach.

“Very true, but we have work to do dear one.” Obi-Wan chuckled faintly and she pouted a bit, lightly scratching the others toned stomach with her nails. “Padme…”

“I’m going to steal a kiss at least.” She said firmly and leaned in, claiming Obi-Wan’s lips in firm kiss that had heat coiling low in her belly. Hands cupped her waist and rubbed slowly and there was a tell tale bulge beneath her that told her that Obi-Wan was appreciating the attention as she slid her hands into his hair and tugged his head slightly back.

A low hum escaped the man before he quite firmly pushed her back. “…Work kitten.” He rumbled, voice husky.

“…I am going to tear them apart.” Padme let out a small hiss between her teeth then nodded, getting up and giving the man on her couch a heated glare.

“If I knew sexually frustration would make you battle ready, I would have done that years ago.” He smirked at her in return, tilting his head and looking oh so tempting with his mussed hair, kiss swollen lips and the bulge that his leggings barely hid.

“You are going to get it once I have you.” She huffed then marched away. “Palpatine won’t know what hit him.”

‘That’s what I’m counting on.’ Obi-Wan adjusted himself gingerly then reached for his wine, taking a small sip before throwing a wicked smirk at the door. “Anakiiiin, are you going to stand there all day?”

The frozen Jedi slowly moved out of the doorway, eyes on him before glancing at Padme as if he wasn’t sure which one to pounce.

He’d have more luck with Padme obviously but oh Obi-Wan looked a mess.

“Work Anakin.”

“I don’t have anything right now. I exhausted all my leads and Padme will have to sort them out.” He breathed out, moving towards the couch and watching Obi-Wan tilt his head in consideration before he gave a small nod.

“Oh no fair!” Padme groaned.

“How about Anakin gets to have me since he’s done and once you’re done Padme…you can play all you want.” Obi-Wan purred at them, eyes flickering wickedly yellow for a few seconds.

And then he made a low noise as Anakin’s hand cupped his throat, the pressure barely there even as Obi-Wan melted into the lightly restraining touch.

“Up.” Anakin whispered, swallowing when Obi-Wan set the glass aside and rose as told, Anakin’s hand never moving an inch from the pale skin with the black glove contrasting darkly against it. Using his hand Anakin guided them around the couch and slowly backed the older man towards the bedroom with their eyes on each other.

“You two do NOT play fair.” Padme sighed, though honestly, her lips were quirking a bit in amusement as she watched Anakin back Obi-Wan into the bedroom with a eager expression on his own face.

“Sith’s do not play fair my dear.” Was the last she heard out of Obi-Wan.

Well… last of words at least.

There were plenty of moans soon following.

“Evil.” She pouted at the pad then set to work, fueled by sexual frustration and excitement.


	7. Our puppy

“I wish you’d teach me how to just disappear like that.” Anakin grumbled as Obi-Wan teased his hair gently, the Sith’s hand teasing the tangles out of the curls carefully and steady.

“Its a dark side power my Ani, and I will not teach you that. One of us will remain a Jedi unless you feel the pull to the dark that is?” Obi-Wan raised his brows slowly as he continued working on the tangles. When Anakin shook his head, the man snorted. “Thought so, until you feel the pull, I will not teach you and especially not right now, right now the risk is to large. If your signature changes the temple and Palpatine will notice, he monitors you closely and most likely knows that something has changed for you somewhere.” He smirked a bit.

“That’s creepy.” The blond wrinkled his nose.

“Very creepy.” Padme agreed sleepily against Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“Yes but amusing at the moment as I imagine its driving him mad not to know what has changed. He’s been trying to groom you into his apprentice for years.” Obi-Wan chuckled darkly before pressing a kiss to both’s temple. “I need to return to the temple though.”

Both Padme and Anakin whined at that and clung to him, Anakin moving until his upper body was in his lap and Padme twisting her arms around Obi-Wan’s waist. “Kids…Pads, Ani, come on.” He cooed soothingly.

“No, stay the night, please.” Padme nosed into his shoulder.

“The bed is more then big enough to sleep in for three.” Anakin added, staring up at them.

“And I am a very well known person thanks to the propaganda of the Republic.” Obi-Wan offered gently as he pushed the blond off him and gently eased out of Padme’s arms. “And Mace will ask questions if I am not there tonight.”

“Why?” The Knight sat up quickly.

“Because I promised him to review the supply lines for next week.” Obi-Wan curved a hand along Anakin’s jaw with a small smile. “But your jealousy is endearing my dear Anakin.” He teased and gave him a sweet kiss before giving Padme one too.  “I’ll give Ahsoka a greeting and spend some sparring time with you so you can stay here for the full night Anakin.”

He gave them another kiss before pulling away fully and heading for the door with a quiet sigh. “But I’ll see about staying tomorrow, it would be nice to wake in our bed.” He murmured before fading from view.

He didn’t head straight by the temple, instead stopping by the barracks to make sure Cody and the rest of the 212th was relaxing and healing up from their last campaign. Cody seemed to suspect someone was watching him where he was curled up in Rex arms but didn’t seem alarmed as he glanced about with drowsy eyes before he settled back and Obi-Wan headed out, not wanting to disturb their privacy.

Back in the apartment Anakin shifted his head into Padme’s lap, a reluctant grin on his face despite Obi-Wan having left. “He called it our bed.”

“He did, I heard him.” Padme chuckled then sighed deeply. “But now I just want him back all the more.”

“The sooner we can give him his revenge, the sooner he will stay right here.” The knight offered, a bit darkly before mewling a bit when Padme used her nails to scratch his scalp. “Ooooh.”

“Puppy.” She teased lightly.

“Your and Obi-Wan’s puppy.”  He offered happily with a beam.

“True enough.” She leaned down and kissed him gently at the awkward angle.


	8. Ties make good leashes

“I can’t believe you two set this up.” Obi-Wan chuckled, taking a small sip of the deep red wine as he peered at the other two over the rim of the glass. “But I appreciate it.”

“If the restaurant date can’t be taken out, we take the restaurant date to you.” Anakin grinned gently at Obi-Wan. “Also you look nice in a suit, you should wear one more often.”

“And just where would he wear a suit Anakin?” Padme commented in amusement before Obi-Wan could.

“Here? For us? Model?” Anakin shrugged, unrepentant as he took a bite out of the mushroom stew and happily took the wine bottle R2 rolled over to them with. “Thanks buddy.” He patted the other on the dome.

Both Padme and Obi-Wan laughed at that.

“Anakin is correct though, you look wonderful in the suit.” Padme complimented with a happy smile.

“I attribute that to you my dear Padme, after all you picked it out. I do like the synth silk though.” The sith ran a hand along his side. The deep red silk shirt and the black slacks felt like it was molded to his body, even the black tie gave a refined edge though both Padme and Anakin was pretty sure Obi-Wan didn’t need an added advantage to look refined and cultured.

‘Though that tie...’ Padme eyed it, a wicked spark lighting up in her eyes that caught both her boys attention.

Raising a curious eyebrow, Obi-Wan set his cutlery aside and lifted his glass instead, taking a small sip again. “Now there’s a wicked look I’m starting to recognize. What is going on in your mind my dear Pads?”

She smirked and set her own cutlery aside, standing to gie him a good look at the golden and red dress she wore, the layers of it shimmering and giving a hint of her curves. Force, stronger men would stare and Obi-Wan willingly admitted that he was a weak weak man to this charm.

Sashaying around the table to him, she smirked and grasped the tie, tightening it lightly and tugging. “I was just thinking what a wonderful leash and collar you’re already wearing for us.” Padme purred, eyes flashing with heat.

He almost dropped his glass in surprise, placing it down quickly while swallowing, feeling Anakin’s heated reaction across the table more then seeing it as his focus was swallowed up by Padme tugging harder on the tie and pulling him to his feet.

He reached for her only for her to dance out of his grasp. “Ah-ah, no touching. Be a good boy for us Obi-Wan.” She grinned. “Or we might have to restrain those hands of yours.”

Now, Obi-Wan wouldn’t say he whimpered but it was close, it was real close as Anakin was suddenly pressed against his back in a long line of heat as he nuzzled against the copper hair.

“I’m sure Obi-Wan intends to be good.” He purred.

Obi-Wan did the best option he could see, he surrendered to them, letting them guide him.

()()()

“Such a good boy.” Padme panted, stroking her hand through Obi-Wan’s hair slowly as he continued to lick and suck gently on her clit, his hands fisted into the bed sheets by her hips to avoid touching her as he wanted.

Kneeling down behind Obi-Wan, Anakin gave a low hum with a pleased smile as he ran his hands along the others back. “He’s always a good boy, eager to please.” He teased gently, tracing the others spine with his mech fingers, provoking a small shiver and a whine from Obi-Wan’s throat that was muffled into Padme.

Normally Obi-Wan would have something to say about being called boy by them but right now he was busy keeping his hands fisted into the sheets so he didn’t grab Padme, the lower half of his face wet from her juices as Anakin continued teasingly touching his skin from where he had bared it, Obi-Wan’s shirt open and his pants rolled down to his knees, half dressed and in his lovers mercy.

‘These two are going to kill me.’ He thought shakily even as Anakin’s fingers reached around his hip to cup his dripping erection. ‘And I’m going to die happily.’


	9. Alderaanian coffee

Blowing on his caff lightly Obi-Wan ignored the gazes of the rest of the council on him. Honestly he felt giddy as hell, he had no idea his suggestion to Padme would be taken so well with so many councilors!

“…Did you know about this?” Mace questioned with forced calm as he leveled Obi-Wan with a serious look, knowing his closeness to the Naboo Senator.

Sipping his caff, Obi-Wan raised a brow. “I made the suggestion to Senator Amidala, I did not know she would take the suggestion seriously as it was said in jest at the time though the latter was a proper surprise, that was Senator Organa’s suggestion also I thought in jest.” He offered truthfully with calm.

Pinching her nose bridge, Depa stared almost pained at the Senate hearing they were watching. “A vote of no confidence and a call for a Jedi to step in as… unheard off.” She whispered. “Jedi are a neutral body.”

Snorting, Obi-Wan sat up, holding his caff safely so it didn’t slop over the rim of his mug. “The Jedi haven’t been neutral for a long time, too consumed in the Republic’s politics and we have certainly not been neutral since we entered the war, if we were neutral we would have tried to peacefully negotiate with the systems that wanted to leave or at least stayed out of it. Instead we surrendered all our dogmas and became General’s for a slave army.” He drawled.

“That is her-” Ka-Adi started.

“Its only heresy in the eyes of the of the blind. We are all heretics from the moment we became General’s. Tell me honestly we haven’t surrendered our principles and I will shut my mouth and go tell Senator Amidala to rescind the bill to vote a Jedi in as an emergency Chancellor.” He drawled before taking a new sip of caff.

Honestly you’d think he was doing something unforgivable but this was a Alderaanian royal blend, expensive and rare!

A gift from Bail actually.

You didn’t waste a cup of it and he had only just freshly made it when the emergency meeting had been called.

“If this vote of no confidence goes through, who will they want as a candidate then as the Chancellor?” Shaak questioned, glancing about the room.

“I imagine the delegates behind Amidala already has a candidate in mind.” Plo murmured.

Snorting a bit, Yoda raised his cane, pointing at Obi-Wan who raised his brows in return. “The candidate I already suspect we have here. Friends you are with Amidala, suggested it you did.”

Blinking a bit, Obi-Wan thought it over quickly.

It did make sense if that was Padme’s plan but…

“I don’t know about sitting in such a position.” He frowned. “I’m a council member and a high general. If I was elected into such a position then I would at least have to rescind one if not both other positions.” He argued.

Inwardly he marveled at the idea of such power, the power he would have over that rat Palpatine, the power he would have to finally get his revenge over the one who had taken away Qui-Gon and tried to steal his Anakin…

Outward he didn’t change his frowning expression though.

Mace growled quietly. “I guess we just have to wait and see what happens. Whatever it is, its the will of the Force. But heavens what a timing for a vote of no confidence.” He mumbled.

“I imagine the Senators are tired of the war and Chancellor Palpatine’s inability to end it even with Jedi support when its gone on for three full years.” Eeth murmured quietly from his position.

Obi-Wan watched the rest, sipping his caff.

“…Did you really have to bring you caff up here Obi-Wan?” Mace grumbled, needing something to harp on about.

“Its Alderaniaan royal blend, a gift from Senator Organa for my name day. Yes, I’m not wasting a fresh cup of that.” Obi-Wan huffed. “There are very few pleasures left Mace, let me enjoy my caff.” He mumbled grumpily. “Whatever happens here.” He gestured to the still roaring Senate meeting. “Is out of our hands. We can only wait.”

An uneasy silence settled over all of them.

Obi-Wan felt Yoda’s eyes on him as he continued finishing his cup steadily with a smile hidden by the porcelain.

‘My clever, clever Padme, playing your cards so well, however did you manage to convince the rest of your friends.’ He marveled quietly.


	10. Historical vote

“My clever lady.” Obi-Wan purred out as he came into sight, prowling towards Padme who sat up hurriedly on the couch with a grin on her face. “My wonderfully clever lady, however did you get them to agree?” He chuckled, pushing the caff table out of the way with a light Force shove, going down on one knee in front of her and resting his hands on her knees, feeling the silky fabric beneath his callused hands.

Leaning forward, Padme reached out and cupped his cheek with a wider grin on her face. “Via Bail. I let him do the talking after casually suggesting it.” She wiggled closer to him. “Who better then General Kenobi? A man who gains nothing from such a position and already knows what’s at stake. Who better then someone who will fight for peace?” She leaned in and nuzzled their noses together. “Best part of it all I’m not lying!” She beamed.

Obi-Wan barked out a laugh then pushed up, kissing her deeply, pulling her from the couch and twirling her towards the bedroom eagerly. “My lady you deserve your just reward!” And with that he swept her off her feet and carried her to the bedroom.

()()()

“I’m not even going to ask how that happened.” Anakin said dryly, staring at the lacy blue underwear hanging of the ceiling fan, twirling slowly around and around.

Padme just smirked smugly and wiggled towards him, covered in hickies and bite marks though not as much as Obi-Wan was.

Obi-Wan wasn’t really one for leaving marks or biting like his lovers were though he enjoyed being marked and bitten.

“It was glorious Anakin.” Padme purred. “You should have seen it~” She rolled onto her back, one pale leg exposed from the sheets.

Anakin snorted then grinned and sat down, gently tickling the sole of Obi-Wan’s left foot.

The Sith grunted then lifted his head from the pillow before grinning at him. “Ani.” He greeted warmly, crawling towards him too but he forewent the blanket all together and just crawled right into Anakin’s lap, nude. Padme watched with obvious if sated interested as she laid there with her head on her arms.

“Hey there Obi-Wan.” Anakin petted him, grinning.

The sith smirked back smugly before purring when the blond traced his spine. “Do you want me too?” He questioned, wiggling in pleasure. “I may be able t-”

“Mmmn, no, no I’m fine Obi-Wan.” Anakin kissed him lightly over the collarbone and neck before drawing him into a softer kiss via the lips, gentling him slowly and feeling how Obi-Wan melted into him at the gentleness. “I just wanted to touch you.” Anakin grinned. “You looked so warm and pleased.” He grinned wider.

Chortling, Obi-Wan rubbed his cheek against Anakin’s cloth covered shoulder. “That’s because Padme has been so wonderfully clever.”

Sending the Senator an amused grin, Anakin wrapped his arms around the nude man in his lap. “Oh I know. She’s very smart.”

Padme winked back smugly. “Well then Chancellor Kenobi, what is your first act as Supreme Chancellor?” She purred.

Yellow eyes blazed with fire as Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin’s shoulders with a heated smirk. “I’m going to crush Palpatine of course~” He laughed.

Just a few days until the vote, it was going to be historical.


	11. Now what?

“And with overwhelming support, Obi-Wan Kenobi will now step in as Chancellor of the Republic after the confirmation of the vote of no confidence in former Chancellor Sheev Palpatine.” The report announced. “We cut now to a shot of the elected Chancellor first appearance in the Senate.”

And that’s what it did, cutting to the Supreme Chancellor podium of the man standing there alone with a humble look on his face, in his Jedi tunics and groomed to the letter as he always looked. “My dear senators, it is both an honor and a horror to be elected to this position, as a peacekeeper and avowed neutral party of the Republic I will do my duty as best can be and ensure the end of this war as soon as possible. I hope that my election will be the coming term of peace that we all so long for and that no more will have to die and suffer for a meaningless war. As it would be too much power for one person, I am renouncing my seat on the Jedi council until the Republic no longer has need for a Jedi chancellor. I hope to do better then my predecessor.” He bowed, the holos flashing around him to catch the historical moment. “May we all find peace and democracy as our guide.”

A glass slammed into the flatscreen, crushing into tiny glittering pieces as the wine that had once been it slid slowly down the screen. “WRETCHED LITTLE CRETIN!” Palpatine snarled, eyes flashing between pale gray and yellow before he threw his sofa into the wall, splintering it before forcing himself calm, least he get the authorities called down on him in case the silencers around his apartment weren’t secure enough.

Collapsing into one of his chairs, Sheev snarled to himself as he glared at the stained holoscreen that still contained the image of Kenobi smiling sadly at the public.

The Jedi, always in the place to serve and guide.

Now the supreme chancellor.

This was not good and Sheev best tighten his grasp around Dooku’s neck lest the man get an idea.

No that would not do.

Sitting up, he scowled before taking a deep breath. “…I still have pawns in play. Kenobi is just… just a bishop in the way.” He calmed, smirking slightly. “He can only do so many moves…” He took a deep breath, eyes flashing yellow once again before he got up. “And the queen is still in move.” He watched the screen as Anakin Skywalker meet his master when the podium lowered, the two Jedi conversing. “…Enjoy your victory while it lasts Kenobi, because I will make you scream by the end of this.” He chuckled.

()()()

Staring out the window of the Chancellor office, Obi-Wan eyed the temple before chuckling and turning. “Well?”

“Perfect as always.” Anakin grinned, waving his hand to pull the curtains to hide them from view. “The perfect Jedi in play, even as a Chancellor. I think they all bit hook, line and sinker.” He laughed.

Sashaying to the blond, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around the others shoulders, grinning. “My dear Anakin, I have no idea what you’re referring to. I am but a humble servant of the Republic, a Jedi to the core.” He purred, eyes flashing yellow for a few seconds before leaning up and pressing a kiss to the others lips. “They’ll offer you a seat on the council at my recommendation, but not a masterhood, not yet. You’re much too young for that.” He hummed, nuzzling into the others cheek.

“Eh, I’m only accepting the council position for you anyhow.” Anakin snorted, settling his hands on the others waist.

“They will of course be doing it only to ask you to spy on me. Which you will do.” Obi-Wan laughed, backing the other towards a couch and crawling into his lap when he had the blond sitting, racking his hands into the others curls and holding on. “Information filtered as you see fit to tell them.”

Humming, Anakin let Obi-Wan direct his head to the side as the redhead started to kiss along his neck. “Really? You’ll let me decide?” He sighed happily at the tiny, hungry kisses.

“Of course, I trust you my dear Ani, as I trust our dear Padme to keep a hold on the Senate. Tell them what you think they have to hear and retain what information you can about them for me.” The Sith in disguise slowly lifted his head from the tanned neck to give Anakin a long look. “Soon Palpatine will come for you, he will try to convince you of my…deception. My craving for power. Let him think you believe him, let him think you’re hesitant. Because the more he thinks you trust him… the closer he’ll let you.” Obi-Wan whispered.

Anakin’s breath hitched, hands squeezing down on the others hips when those red lips brushed his teasingly.

“And the closer you get to him, the closer I get to revenge.” He purred before staking his claim to Anakin’s mouth in a deep and hungry kiss that had the blond mewling in pleasure.

()()()

Staring at the little test, Padme took a deep breath. “…Well… that’s new.” She mumbled, staring at the two pink lines.

Now what?


	12. As close as knight Skywalker

Sitting back in his chair, Obi-Wan peered out the window as he wondered what would be the last tipping point for Sheev Palpatine, what would make him go that last millimeter as to actually attack Obi-Wan.

Oh he didn’t expect the man to attack him in person but to hire assassins.

But it would come, he knew it would and he was waiting for it even as he worked for the Republics best interest, slowly tacking down the laws Palpatine had set into place by countering them with his own laws that were working out better and even the ones reticent against a Jedi becoming the Chancellor and staunch supporters of Palpatine were warming up to Obi-Wan thanks to it.

Humming a bit, he looked to the doors when there was a knock. “Come in?”

Cody slipped his head in once the door opened and smiled at him. “Senator Organa and Senator Mothma are here to see you sir.” The commander said. He had insisted on arranging the guards for Obi-Wan, correctly guessing that there would be attempts on the Jedi turned Chancellor.

Smiling, Obi-Wan stood. “Ah yes, please show them in.” He moved around the desk to go greet them, chuckling when Bail instantly strode to him and caught Obi-Wan’s hands in a firm shake. “Bail.” He greeted.

Eyes twinkling, the Alderaan Senator ran them over Obi-Wan. “Obi-Wan, you look well. Did Padme dress you?” He grinned.

While Obi-Wan had found most of his wardrobe sufficient, Padme had insisted on adding colors to his wardrobe to signify his change of position and while his robes were still the standard cut of Jedi robes and tunics, they now sported different colors of blue, green, black, red, gold and white in various shades and combinations and she had even insured to get him seven pairs of boots in different colors and styles though all of them were knee height since apparently both Padme and Anakin appreciated watching how they shaped his legs.

Chuckling, Obi-Wan ran a hand over the tunic made of rich shimmer silk in a deep shade of bottle green that had a black obi and utility belt and leggings so dark green it almost looked black with a pair of black leather boots. To break the dark pattern, light vine like embroideries in gold were around the hem, collar and wrists.  “Yes, she insisted I dress for the position though I got my wish that it keep the Jedi cut and style at least.” He shrugged before taking Mon Mothma’s hand and kissing the back of it. “My lady.” He greeted.

“Chancellor.” She greeted in return with a small amused smile. “You’re close with Senator Amidala then?” She questioned then raised her brow at Bail’s amused little chortle that he covered with a cough.

“Almost as close as Knight Skywalker.” Obi-Wan confessed, moving to his little tea table. “Can I offer either of you some refreshment?” He smiled at her wide eyed look, obviously she had not expected him to admit that…

Well only the ones in the know about Anakin and Padme’s relationship would know what kind of confession it was.

“Some… juice would be nice, yes.” Mothma confessed, settling down as Bail enthusiastically requested a finger of brandy he knew Obi-Wan kept.

Floating a cup of mixed juice to his own chair, he physically bought the cups over to the two senators with a pleasant smile, a subtle show of power yet humility at the same time as he gracefully handed off the drinks before settling behind the desk. “Now, what was it you wanted to speak to me about?”

As they all gracefully slid into the worries that Bail and Mon was bringing to him, Obi-Wan could feel the dark side of the Force building around him and barely resisted the urge to smirk.

Palpatine was getting careless if he could feel that…

Soon enough he’d end up exposing himself to the Jedi if he weren’t careful and Obi-Wan could hear the final countdown ticking away in his mind.

He wondered what it would come to first, Obi-Wan decapitating the man or the Sith ‘master’ exposing himself to the Jedi Order.


	13. Beloved ones

Humming a bit, Obi-Wan lifted his forearm off his eyes as fingers tickled his feet, smiling at Padme who was standing at the end of the couch with an amused look on her face as Obi-Wan rested on his back over Anakin’s lap.

“That can’t be comfortable.” She noted.

“It is actually. Anakin pours heat like a furnace and it feels very good against my spine.” Obi-Wan chuckled before lifting his head. “And I have this pillow over my head and my shoulders so nothing ache.” He sighed happily.

“And Anakin petting your stomach has nothing to do with this?” She grinned, outright laughing when Obi-Wan practically purred as her husband rubbed Obi-Wan’s stomach.

“Well perhaps just a little, Anakin has marvelous hands.” The redhead praised.

Leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Anakin’s cheek, Padme smiled softer at that. “Don’t I know it, he’s good at pampering.” She noted.

“If you two are trying to make me blush, its not going to work unless one of you gets nude and dance around in body paint.” Anakin noted, tone hopeful.

Both Padme and Obi-Wan outright laughed at that as Padme moved to order some food for all three and Obi-Wan let his head drop back down on the pillow to enjoy the hand still rubbing his stomach steadily and carefully.

Obi-Wan sighed in pleasure then smirked a bit, feeling a swirl in the Force that brought a shiver down his back and almost made him purr, especially when Anakin glanced around in confusion. “Felt that did you?” He teased gently.

“Yeah…was that you?” Anakin blinked down at him and tilted his head confusedly when Obi-Wan shook his head. “Then…”

“Palpatine is losing his touch.” Obi-Wan sniggered softly.

“Was that _him_?” Anakin’s eyes widened in shock. “He’s going to expose himself to the Jedi if he continues like this.” He settled on and watched as Obi-Wan laughed in utter delight while wiggling a bit on Anakin’s lap.

“I know! Isn’t it utterly delightful? He’ll be the mark of his own destruction via exposing himself to the Jedi and I’ve already started to dismantle his hold on the Senate and the planets under his care. Of course there are the political ramifications of the Seperatists but that will be dealt with too as time passes but if he continues like this I won’t have to lift a hand against him.” Obi-Wan sat up on his lovers lap and kissed him. “He’ll be the maker of his own undoing~” He purred.

Contagious as Obi-Wan’s joy was, Anakin laughed with him and wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan as Padme returned to the couch to get the news out of Obi-Wan.

She too laughed when he explained and gave both her Jedi’s soft kisses. “I like how he’s throwing a tantrum like a five year old being taken away their toys.” She settled on with a grin.

“Oh I know, its utterly delicious.” Obi-Wan cooed before sighing in bliss and leaning in to nuzzle his and Padme’s noses together. “And I couldn’t have done it without the two of you helping me. Dear beloved ones.” He smiled softer and peppered Padme’s face with gentle kisses before repeating the gesture with Anakin. “My beloved ones.” He murmured, eyes flashing golden.


	14. Showdown in the Senate

“Why, welcome Mr Palpatine.” Obi-Wan’s voice is polite and warm as he meets the man in the Rotunda’s halls with guards and simpering Senator’s around him, a smile on his lips and his eyes practically twinkling after yet another dismantling of power for the former man and the inclusion of yet another former CSI planet into the fold of the Republic now that a Jedi is the actual Chancellor, one that’s actually been on the battlefield and seen the horror and pain and is still a high General. “I must admit, I wasn’t expecting to encounter you.” Obi-Wan’s head tilted curious, sun caught in the lighter copper of his hair and had any of his lovers seen him at that moment they would have called it a birds grace and promptly ravaged him in private.

As it is, most just call it a curious head tilt.

Palpatine calls it mocking.

‘He knows…’ All those careful plans, all those lain out steady and carefully over decades, ruined by this man and he knows it.

He knows he’s been pulling the threads of Sheev’s plans apart slowly and steadily, bit by bit.

Pulling first Sheev’s seat of power out from under him, taking his future apprentice from him, taking apart the CSI…

And then those green eyes light up with predatory yellow.

Only for a parasecond.

Sheev snarls as he understands just how far he’s been lead behind the light as his lightsabers slides out into his palms from his sleeves.

And just like that, the Force screams out as the bells rings. Regardless who is victorious today, it will be the start of the end and Palpatine will have to flee.

No more cloned bodies.

No more hidden power grabs.

But he will have Kenobi’s head!

()()()

The Rotunda explodes in a maelstrom of Force, dark, light and gray all mixed and reaches all the way to the Jedi temple where several master’s feels their heads pound in pain and shock as the darkness pervades everything, even the light.

No one is sure what has happened.

No one except Knight Skywalker who is on his feet and running already, towards the hanger where he has a speeder rearing and going before anyone else can figure out what to do.

“Skywalker! Where are you going?!” Anakin responds to the comm unthinkingly and almost curses himself out as he hears Windu over the comm. But he responds like a dutiful Jedi should.

“Obi-Wan’s in trouble.” He snaps back. “And the Rotunda is practically a tornado of Force. You can’t tell me its not him and a Sith fighting and that’s where I’m going.” He does a reckless dive with the speeder that would have had Obi-Wan and Padme yelling at him.

There’s another curse and then Windu hangs up.

But at least it will garner them backup.

And as if magically summoned, Padme comms him too.

“Palpatine attacked Obi-Wan, Anakin, he’s slowing down!” The first words out of her mouth freezes in his veins and Anakin feels the dragon under his skin that first had him slaughter the Tuskens hiss in rage.

“I’m on my way. I’m on my way!” He yells even as he takes another reckless dive and barrel maneuver.

“Hurry. Obi-Wan’s injured.”


	15. Showdown continued

Coming to a spinning halt, Obi-Wan laid on the floor of the Rotunda with a dazed sensation leaving him unable to concentrate at all as he blinked steadily towards the approaching red and black form of Palpatine, who was spewing Darkness into the Force at a steady, almost sickening rate.

Right.

Obi-Wan had miscalculated the threat level.

Stupid, so stupid but he was only human, it happened.

He tried to push himself up with a hiss of pain, his left arm was broken for sure and from the trails of blood leading to his current position he was also bleeding from somewhere so that was ‘fun’.

Kark.

Lifting his head a bit allowed him to see Padme far behind, eyes wide, fearful for him and Force this had not been in Obi-Wan’s plans. He didn’t want her to see him fail, couldn’t let her see him fail because with failure came death and that was the last thing he wanted to inflict on her.

To see him die brutally in front of her eyes.

“You may have everyone else tricked Kenobi.” Palpatine hissed as he closed the distance in as Obi-Wan struggled to get up. “But I saw you. I saw your eyes. I may have to flee now but I’ll take _pleasure_ in taking your head first!” He flickered his saber, the red light approaching Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan kept his eyes open and stared straight up at him.

If he was going to die then he was going to die meeting the gaze of the one who killed him. He could feel the darkness flickering through his body in revolt to what was about to happen, yellow meeting yellow.

Palpatine jerked to the side suddenly as a blaster impacted where he’d stood moments before, both Sith watching Padme have a blaster in her hand aiming it towards Palpatine, firing at him with her teeth bared as she stepped closer. “Don’t _touch_ him!”

Snarling, Palpatine turned his attention on her to Obi-Wan’s horror but before he could take more then one step another player entered the field.

Anakin crashed into Palpatine with the power of an exploding nova, the snarl on his face as fearsome as the saber he wielded with practiced ease.

Palpatine finally distracted and lead away from Obi-Wan, Bail finally ran to Obi-Wan’s side and dropped down by him, touching his old friend with care. “I sent SoS to Commander Cody, your guards are on their way from the barracks. You really shouldn’t have sent them away.” He scolded as his hands fluttered over Obi-Wan’s injuries, hands and rich fabric coming away coated with blood as he tried to figure out what to do before the man just ripped a good chunk from the hem of his coat to stem the bleeding for now until a medic could arrive.

Obi-Wan rasped out a shaky laugh, resting against Bail’s chest as the man pressed the cloth against the others side where the injury was that Obi-Wan couldn’t quite figure out.

He could hear Palpatine trying to get past Anakin’s defenses with words, tried to get him to believe him…

Anakin only snarled in rage that made the darkness go ever higher and then his sight was blocked as Padme had managed to get around the two fighting. “Obi-Wan.” She pressed her hands to his cheeks.

Obi-Wan leaned into them for a few moments before giving her a serious look. “He can’t take Palpatine alone… get my saber Padme, its over there.” He hissed.

She hesitated but finally fetched it as Anakin barely avoided a swing from Palpatine.

“Bail, remove the cloth.” Obi-Wan instructed and when the Senator hesitantly did as told, he cauterized the wound with his saber and a loud hiss of pain.

“Obi-Wan you can’t fight, your leg.” She gestured to the clearly broken leg.

Leveling her a long look, Obi-Wan’s eyes turned pure yellow. “I’m done hiding.” He growled then placed his hand on the leg, a loud snapping noise coming from it as his face twisted with pain once again before he reached out and brushed her still flat stomach with his fingers, shocking her with his knowledge since she had yet to tell either lovers of her condition. “He’s not taking anymore from me.” Obi-Wan hissed, darkness channeling strong and pure through him before he pushed himself up.

The little break was all he had needed. ‘We’re making an empire out of this galaxy and it will be _ours_. Ours and the lights Padme’s carrying.’ With that thought, Obi-Wan’s darkness spread into the Rotunda, the talon bird in his mind crooning in delight as he marched forward towards the two fighting with blood on his tunic and a snarl on his face.

No more games, no more hiding, it was names in the lights now.

Lighting crackled over Obi-Wan’s frame with the light of it throwing shadows around him and over his face and with that he joined the battle.


	16. An empire

“Nothing you promise or plead will with save you now.” Anakin hissed at Palpatine, barely bothering to listen to the first words the man had given him. “Did you think threatening mine would get me you my sympathy?” Anakin dodged a cut towards his head as he kept his voice low so no one but Palpatine would hear him. “Obi-Wan had you pegged from the moment he meet you and he’s been keeping me on my toes.”

Palpatine hissed, ready to attacked before his eyes widened, barely dodging Obi-Wan’s blue saber as lighting sparkled around him.

“Nice try with the padawan-jack there little tiger but I’m afraid the master position has been never been vacated.” Obi-Wan drawled as he joined Anakin’s side with blood on his tunic, eyes sparkling yellow as the Force pulsed with Obi-Wan’s steady darkness.

Dark or light, they still slotted together like the perfect puzzle pieces, the very physical manifestation of their symbol fleet of the open circle.

When Anakin went low, Obi-Wan went high.

When Obi-Wan went on the defense, Anakin was the offense.

Lighting sparkling over Obi-Wan’s frame and harmlessly bypassing Anakin’s body to hit where Sidious had been moments before.

Anakin would give the man that, he was quick in both avoiding and deflecting their sabers even with the two going after him with all they could.

Well, Obi-Wan was doing his best even injured with blood on his tunic.

It was making Anakin’s rage pump, Palpatine had attacked his Obi-Wan, had almost killed him if not for Padme intervening and then Anakin felt that whispering thrill of the dark that he sometimes heard when Obi-Wan wasn’t hiding, seductive and quiet in his ears.

“Are you scared yet?” Obi-Wan hissed as Palpatine backed away from them steadily. “Can you feel it yet Sidious? The quickening pulse of the Galaxy? The racing fire of the dark side? The end of your plans as we get ever closer to you? You can barely dodge anymore or meet our sabers. There will be no escape for you, you wanted my head? I will have yours.” Obi-Wan hissed in delight, the dark delight suffusing the Force with Obi-Wan’s emotions.

It should scare him.

Obi-Wan should scare him but he knows how long Obi-Wan’s been looking for revenge and Anakin understands revenge like no other Jedi ever could. He himself has tasted it after the death of his mother.

He wonders, would it have tasted sweeter if he had waited for cold revenge and plotted like Obi-Wan?

It did not matter.

The path from the past were set and now the future ones were in the making.

The rise of an Empire at Obi-Wan’s waiting fingertips, his beloved talon bird sitting highest among the mighty with their names being shone on by millions of stars.

Because he knew his place in this Empire that will be built, Padme and Obi-Wan’s husband, Emperor consort and bodyguard to a man who attracted trouble like honey attracted bees.

And as his saber effortlessly slices through Palpatine’s neck as Obi-Wan led the red saber down to the floor with his blue one, Anakin knew they would be victorious in the coming days as Obi-Wan’s eyes sparkle with the vindication and glee from almost fourteen years of planned vengeance finally coming to its culmination.

And perhaps he can be forgiven in that moment of adrenaline and Force maelstrom he’s caught in when he pulls Obi-Wan into his arms and seals their lips in a deep kiss as lighting bounced harmlessly off both of them until Obi-Wan stopped it.

Why should he deny himself anything anymore?

There was no need to hide anymore.

Obi-Wan’s eyes glittered as he pulled back with the darkness leaving him to display only the green of his eyes with the edge of terrifying yellow circling them, smile full of teeth on display. “An Empire for us. No more yielding for the light, no more yielding to the Jedi, no more yielding to Senators.” He whispered. “No more waiting.”


	17. Empire

Watching them quietly, Obi-Wan slowly brushed imaginary dust off his blue sleeve. “So, what do I owe the pleasure of being summoned in front of a full council? I must admit after this entire affair with Sheev Palpatine that the Senate is in a buzz and I am very busy though I managed to spare some time for my former colleges.” The newly elected Emperor drawled.

“You know exactly why you’re here Obi-Wan.” Mace growled out.

Blue eyes flickered yellow at that, causing everyone to flinch in their seat and hands to reach for sabers.

“I may have a suspicion.” Obi-Wan chuckled before settling his hands on his hip, watching them. “But you have nothing to fear from me regardless of my alliance. I don’t care what the Order does now.” He sneered slightly.

Then he rolled his eyes when he saw Yoda’s fallen ears.

“Oh don’t give me that look old man.” He snarled out. “You brought this on yourselves. Qui-Gon told you, he warned you about the Sith but what did you do? You claimed that you would have felt it, that the council would have known and sent him and me alone and I lost my master on Naboo, shattering a soul bond in the making.” He sneered. “I spent years after that with the dark side of the force screaming in my ears.”

Anakin stood from his seat and moved to Obi-Wan, pressing his hand to the others shoulder gently as he watched his lover with worry.

It made Obi-Wan take a sharp breath to calm himself under those deep blue eyes. “…Qui-Gon was everything I had. And Sidious took him from me but you sent us alone and left me alone with a child who shone like a new born star to train. I wasn’t ready.” Obi-Wan kept calm as Anakin remained at his side.

Kit, Shaak and Mace traded glances, hands on their sabers.

“Pull your hands off your weapons. You can’t touch me.” Obi-Wan growled quietly. “If you touch me the Jedi will be chased off Courscant and through the galaxy by the public. I can see the headlines already, Emperor Kenobi, former Jedi, subdued and murdered by Jedi conspirators.” He mocked them.

Hands reluctantly left their sabers.

“…What are you going to do now?” Depa questioned quietly.

“I’ll build an empire. I’ll train my own apprentice.” Here Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. “I’ll let the Jedi order remain because of all Qui-Gon was, he was a Jedi even if you have all forgotten your path in the face of war, politic and manipulation.” Obi-Wan rolled his shoulders. “And you will be content with that because if I had been angry enough, I would have done away with the council like I did with Palpatine.” Obi-Wan growled.

“Shh… Obi-Wan.” Anakin murmured, squeezing his shoulder.

Obi-Wan grunted before nodding again, smiling at the blond before he looked at Yoda. “Don’t mistake my benevolence for mercy. Only Qui-Gon’s memory is allowing this all to stand. Push me too far and you will see what I learned from a Sith holocron, hidden beneath all of yours noses as I was for years.” His eyes flickered between yellow and blue. “And perhaps we can restore a semblance of balance in this galaxy.” He sneered.

“Seek to destroy us you will not?” Yoda finally asked, staring at a boy he had once helped train, wondering where it had all fallen apart.

“As long as you don’t try to destroy me. As long as the Jedi know their place.” Obi-Wan countered as Anakin slowly took his hand and laced their fingers together.

Yoda and Mace stared at each other.

“Look at this way.” Obi-Wan suddenly drawled, catching the Council’s attention again. “You were with to create me. After all, had you sent even one extra Jedi with to prevent the death of Qui-Gon then I wouldn’t have stood here like this. But you didn’t and I had the Force screaming in my ears after his death. You were part of my creation.” He smirked at them before looking up at Anakin. “Now we should head back to the Senate. Padme will be waiting on us.” He drawled before turning without bowing and heading for the doors with no fear.

Anakin gave a little wave to the council, grinning a bit as he followed Obi-Wan out.

It felt like forever for the council as they sat in contemplation.

“…We stuffed up royally.” Depa finally murmured to quiet agreement.

There was a Sith empire in the making and they could not touch it.

Obi-Wan had played his part well over the week since Palpatine’s attack, becoming the undisputed elected Emperor of the former Republic and under his hands the Separatists were giving in.

If Obi-Wan decided it, the Order was karked.


	18. Epilouge

Closing his eyes and flopping back in his seat, Obi-Wan groaned quietly as a clever hand continued slowly rubbing his scalp. “Oh thank the Force that feels lovely my sweet one.” He sighed in pleasure.

Padme laughed softly at that. “You looked like you had a headache.” She hummed softly as she continued working his scalp with her fingers. “Which doesn’t surprise me, there is a lot of work my dear Emperor.” She eyed it all.

“Mmmn, Tarkin and another petition.” Obi-Wan grumbled. “I’m considering making an example of him with what happens to former Palpatine supporters who push me.” He sneered.

Humming at that, Padme turned the chair a bit and sat down on Obi-Wan’s lap, petting the silver and white robe the other was wearing as the Emperor. “Or you could tell Anakin and he would deal with it all.” She smiled. “It would be a good test in your training of him.”

She leaned in and nuzzled into the crook of his neck as Obi-Wan mused over the idea. “Maybe, he is in time for a challenge…” He hummed before shifting when both heard a little whine.

Padme slipped of his lap quickly and moved to the travel cot, cooing as she picked up Luke and cuddled the four month old. “Oh baby, did you have enough of a nap?”

Settling his elbow on the desk and his head on his hand, Obi-Wan watched her and Luke with a soft smile on his face as Padme just suffused the Force with her love for her babies, both of them.

Standing slowly, Obi-Wan flickered his fingers so a whining Leia floated up from the crib too, chuckling softly when she instantly started giggling at being floated around as he reached out and wrapped her in his arms.

“What have I told you _and_ Ani about floating them around?” Padme huffed even as Obi-Wan gave her a wicked grin over Leia’s head.

“That we shouldn’t but they love it, don’t you little star light?” Obi-Wan crooned at Leia, snuggling her gently and nosing at her soft cheeks. “My little princess~” He nosed at the soft hairs of her head too.

Rolling her eyes, Padme snuggled Luke some more and then took him to change his diaper, content to leave Leia with her second dad.

Stroking the soft chestnut hair slowly, Obi-Wan moved to the window to peer out at the Jedi temple in the distance before looking down at her. “One day, you’ll have everything here. I’ve already seen the great Sith and leader you’ll become.” He whispered to Leia as she grasped at his robe and held onto the silver fastenings of it. “No one will stop you when I’m done and this empire will be left in your capable hands but you’ll need to look after your brother.” He stroked her chubby cheek gently with a finger, smiling at her delighted little giggle. “But that is many years into the future.” He murmured. “Many many years.” He returned to staring at the temple.

For now Obi-Wan was the Emperor with Padme at his side as his political advisor and beloved wife and Anakin as his bodyguard and darling husband.

And he would be fighting tooth and nail to make an Empire worthy of Leia and Luke when they grew up.

Yellow eyes reflected back in the window as Obi-Wan nuzzled Leia gently under his chin.


End file.
